


Prove it

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Anal, Drinking, M/M, Sex, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prove it<br/>2014 TMNT<br/>Warning: T-cest. Mikey/Don. Inspired by MsObscure’s art (Grower, not a shower & Magical peen powers) so they have balls and human like penises, including foreskin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove it

“Do you see what I see?” Mikey exclaimed, rushing forward. 

They were out together on a scavenging run, looking for items that had fallen into the sewers. They had already found a few items that could be put to good use. They were still in the process of replacing items lost when the Foot had attacked the lair. Finding a new place had been hard but in the end they had found a good spot to call home. The best part was that they all now had their own rooms. 

Donatello leaned to try to see what Mikey had seen but his brother’s shell took up the majority of the narrow tunnel. The only reason they were in the tunnel to begin with was because it was a rare opportunity. The lack of recent rains had left the tunnel relatively dry. Whenever they were able to come down this way they had found a few useful items so it was a go to scavenge spot whenever they could. 

It was the first time the two of them had been able to go out on their own. Before, they all had to go out together with Splinter. But ever since they had saved the city, Splinter had eased up on his restrictions. 

Leo had decided that if they were broken up into groups, they were able to cover more area in less time. For some reason Leonardo had insisted that he be the one to go with Raph. Ever since those two had started bonding Donatello wondered just how close they had become. They were always finding excuses to be alone and the fact that Raph had a huge grin on his face the other morning only added to Donnie’s suspicion. 

Pushing that thought aside, Donnie turned his attention back to Mikey who had reached the object that had grabbed his attention. Donnie expected it to be some useless junk that only Mikey would find interesting.

“Oh, man, look,” Mikey held up his find. “Beer. This is awesome. I’ve always wanted to try it.”

The six glass bottle pack of beer was fully in tact which led Donnie to wonder how it had managed to get down in the tunnels in the first place. 

“There’s more over there,” Mikey stated, pointing back over his shoulder. 

“We’re kind of close to the surface,” Donnie observed. It was the reason why the tunnel had the best items in it. “I wonder if someone is hiding the beer down here.”

“Let’s drink it,” Mikey grinned. 

“I don’t know,” Donnie replied, tilting his head to the side as he looked down at the beer. “I don’t think we should linger. Whoever put this here might come back for it. It wouldn’t be a good idea to be here and drunk when they do.”

“Then let’s take some with us,” Mikey argued. He turned and grabbing another pack, held them up. “One for me and one for you. Right?” Before Donnie could say anything in protest, Mikey continued down the tunnel. “I’ve got a spot where we can go.”

There was no arguing with Mikey when he had his mind set on something. With a heavy sigh, Donnie followed after his brother. At least they already had a good haul for the day. Mikey led the way down a series of tunnels until they opened up into the wider ones. He then turned to move some boards that were covering an abandoned tunnel. “How do you know about this place?” Donnie whispered. 

“I sneak out a lot,” Mikey replied. “I found this about a year ago. I was craving alone time and that was hard to get when we all shared a room.”

Donnie tried to look past his brother as they made their way down the narrow path. “Where does it go?”

“You’ll see,” Mikey answered. 

The tunnel opened up to an incomplete structure that had been hastily closed off with bricks to prevent the ground from eroding. There was no light source so they had to use the battery powered lanterns that Mikey had placed around the small space. 

It was apparent that Mikey had been setting it up as a little hideaway for a while. Pillows and blankets covered the ground along with magazines and boxes of soda. On further inspection, Donnie discovered that the magazines were of the adult variety and he spotted a bottle of lotion. It wasn’t hard to guess what kind of activities Michelangelo came here to do. 

“Here,” Mikey said, holding out an opened beer. 

Donnie sniffed at the contents of the bottle. “I don’t know if this is a good idea.”

“Dink it,” Mikey replied before taking a swig of his beer. Smacking his lips, Mikey looked at the bottle. “It’s not very good,” and then took another drink. 

“Then why are you still drinking it?” Donnie asked, holing his out at arm’s length. 

Mikey looked at Donnie and pushed the bottle back towards him. “Because I want to know what it’s like. Don’t you?” He looked pleading in to Donnie’s eyes. “I don’t want to do this alone.”

With a soft sigh, Donnie gave into his brother and took a drink. The beer was bitter and warm but at least nothing about the taste made Donnie think that it had gone bad. He wasn’t used to drinking something so bubbly. Mikey was the one who liked to drink soda. Donnie preferred coffee or water. The bubbles from the beer tickled his nose.

They settled down on the pillows and drank in silence. The second bottle went down easier than the first and the third was gone in just a few gulps. The more they drank the easier it became. By the end of the fourth drink, Donnie was feeling the effects. 

“I’m sure Leo’s sucking Raph’s dick by now,” Mikey said out of the blue, causing Donnie to choke on his drink. 

“What?” he managed to rasp out in between coughs. 

Mikey swiveled his head around to look at Donnie. “Don’t act like you haven’t noticed. Those two are doing each other.”

“I have,” Donnie said as he placed the empty bottle back in the holder and pulled out the fifth. Using his pocket knife, he opened his beer. “To be honest I wouldn’t have guessed that they would have ended up together. I hope it works out for them.”

With a smile on his face, Mikey leaned back against the wall and looked at Donnie. “I bet my dick is bigger than yours.”

Donnie erupted into a fit of laughter. What an odd topic of conversation. Looking at the ground he tried to regain control. After a moment, he was able to calm himself enough to say between giggles, “I guess we will never know.”

Donnie looked back over at Mikey just as he stood up and pulled his pants down enough to reveal his penis. The way they were positioned it was level with Donnie’s face. He could smell Mikey’s musk and slight arousal. “Beat that,” Mikey grinned and took a drink of his beer. 

Donnie felt his cheeks flush and he quickly looked back down at the ground. “I’m a grower, not a shower,” he mumbled. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Mikey asked, moving his hips to make his penis bounce. 

Using the wall for support, Donnie stood. Being at eye level with Mikey’s dick was a little uncomfortable. “It means that I don’t start out that big and grow more when aroused. This is opposed to being a shower who starts out big, just fills out, and doesn’t grow that much.”

“Show me,” Mikey demanded. 

Donnie finished the beer in his hand and opened his final one before turning back to Mikey. “You… you’ve got me beat.”

“Prove it,” Mikey insisted, drawing out his words. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Donnie said, shaking his head as he pulled the belt on his tassets and he underwear down. He was nervous, which wasn’t helping with his size. He swore it looked like it was trying to retract in on itself. 

“That is kind of small,” Mikey slurred. 

“As I’ve already told you,” Donnie managed to say before he was interrupted by a hiccup. “I’m a grower, not a shower!” He couldn’t help the mild amount of irritation in his voice. He didn’t like that Mikey had gone so far as to call him ‘small’. He wasn’t that small.

Mikey’s gaze stayed locked on Donnie’s penis and his tongue darted out across his lips. “I’ll say that theory requires a peer-reviewed experiment! Wouldn’t you agree, Donnie-boy?”

“I’m not going to masturbate in front of you just to show you that I’m not small.” Donnie started to pull his belt back up. 

Before Donnie knew it, Mikey had dropped to his knees and pulled Don’s tassets and underwear back down. Mikey planted a gentle kiss on Don’s penis, eliciting a shuddering gasp from the genius turtle. Eyes wide, Donnie had to use the wall for support as he looked down at Mikey in surprise. “What are you doing?”

To answer, Mikey licked up Don’s cock from tip to base. A mischievous grin spread across Mikey’s face. “It twitched. Let’s see if I can get it to do it again.” Taking the tip into his mouth, Mikey began working his tongue into the foreskin. He then started to twirl his tongue around the hidden head underneath. 

Donnie’s head began to swim, lightheaded from both the arousal and the alcohol. Mikey’s mouth moved up and down Donnie’s cock, sucking gently as he bobbed his head. He let his lips pull the foreskin back and his tongue would lap over the head. Occasionally, Mikey would suck down the tick center line on the underside of Donnie’s penis and tongue over or suck at his balls. 

Donnie’s legs were starting to shake and it was getting harder to stand. The stimulation worked. With each throb, his cock grew longer and harder. Mikey continued to work on Donnie until his penis was completely filled and then pulled off with an audible pop. “Impressive,” Mikey husked as he looked it over. Giving Donnie’s dick one last lick along the underside, Mikey stood. 

Mikey pressed their penises together and, grabbing them with one hand, started to pump. “Yours is bigger,” Mikey said, looking down between them. 

Swallowing hard, Donnie shook his head. “I… I’m longer… but… you’re thicker.”

Mikey looked up into Donnie’s eyes. “So which is better?”

Donnie was finding it hard to think and his words came out in breathy huffs. He draped his arms over Mikey’s shoulders and leaned in press their foreheads together. “Depends…. When it comes to sex with a female…, h…having a longer… penis would have an advantage…. I would be able to p…penetrate deeper… and release my semen closer to the… cervix, thus securing a higher chance of… fertilization. A thicker penis like yours… would have an advantage in… male on male anal sex.” 

“Why’s that?” Mikey asked and moved his head so that he could suck on Donnie’s neck while his other hand moved down to cup Don’s balls. 

A full body shiver overtook Donnie. “Ahh…! The prostate…,” he tried to explain, though his mind didn’t want to function. “The prostate isn’t very… deep…. So you… wouldn’t have to penetrate… far to… bring your partner… pleasure…. And your thicker… girth… would… put more pressure on the… prostate….”

Mikey took a break from sucking Donnie’s neck to look him in the eyes. “So you’re saying I should top?”

Donnie looked down at Mikey with unfocused eyes. He had to check to make sure he was still wearing his glasses. “You would have to prep your partner or you might end up hearting me…. I mean him.”

Mikey pressed his mouth against Donnie’s and they removed any clothes that would get in the way as they moved to the floor. “Turn over,” Mikey said, sitting back on his feet. 

“Okay,” Donnie panted as he turned to get on his hands and knees, cushioned by all the pillows and blankets. Mikey leaned forward and licked around Donnie’s hole. The teasing pass caused a knot to form in Donnie’s stomach and his penis throbbed, leaking pre-cum on the blankets below. Donnie rested his head on one of the pillows and noticed a nearby dirty magazine. 

The magazine was open and the image on the page was of two men having sex. It stimulated Donnie’s arousal even more so that when Mikey pressed his tongue against his entrance, the muscles relented. It felt strange but in a good way and Donnie felt himself becoming more restless. His body craved a release. 

Mikey pumped some lotion onto his fingers. It wasn’t the best kind of lubricant but it would have to do. It’s not like all of this had been planned. Or was it? Mikey’s finger slipped inside of Donnie and began to slick the inner walls. Donnie hummed in delight and his penis hardened further. He didn’t know how much more he could take. 

After a while it was apparent that Mikey had the same overwhelming desire for a release. He covered his heated cock with lotion and lined himself up with Donnie’s ass. With a solid thrust, Mikey pushed past the barrier. Donnie gasped out from the pain of the intrusion and Mikey paused for a moment. 

Mikey ran his shaking hands along Donnie’s thighs as he waited for Donnie to adjust. When Donnie nodded that he was ready, Mikey began to move slowly, working his way deeper as he gingerly played with Donnie’s penis. It wasn’t long before he was pushing against Donnie’s prostate. Despite the stinging pain, it felt amazing and Donnie’s muscles tightened or twitched on their own in response to the stimulus. Donnie held tight to the pillow in an attempt to maintain some control over his body. 

With long, slow strokes, Mikey started to rock his hips back and forth. The pain subsided as Donnie’s body adjusted and all that was left was the jolt of pleasure that coursed through his body every time Mikey pressed against his prostate. 

“Come on, Donnie,” Mikey panted through gritted teeth. “I don’t want to finish without you, dude.”

“Almost…, almost there,” Donnie gasped. He looked over at the open magazine and tried to relax. Mikey’s hand made a slick sound as it moved over Donnie’s cock. The pressure built up inside of Don and his penis hardened so much that it was almost painful. But it was short lived and with deep grunt, Donnie finished. His cock pulsated in Mikey’s hand and his semen spirted from him with each beat. It was unlike any orgasm he had ever achieved on his own. 

Mikey’s movements staggered and with a few short thrusts, finished inside of Donnie. They rocked together for the remainder of their orgasms and then fell to the floor in a heap. Donnie’s mind was in a blissful fog as he lay panting on the ground. A smile spread across his face as he felt Mikey curl up around him. 

When the high faded Donnie’s mind was able to come back online. He turned to look at Mikey. “Did you plan for this to happen?”

Mikey flushed and nodded his head. “Kind of. The beer was a lucky find and I didn’t expect to go all the way. I just kinda wanted to look at dirty magazines and fool around a little bit.”

“Did you want to do this with me because Raph and Leo are together?” Donnie asked. 

Mikey shook his head. “I’ve wanted to do that with you for a while now. It was just hard to find a way to bring you here. I’m glad Raph and Leo are together. It would have sucked to have to compete for you.”

“You would have won,” Donnie smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

“Next time, you can top,” Mikey said into the kiss. 

Donnie nodded and said, “There will definitely be a next time.”


End file.
